


An Evening Out

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco promised to teach Harry how to skate, but he'd much rather be doing something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it! What if someone steals my wallet? Or my wand?"

"Hush! This is a Muggle place. Don't talk about wizard things."

"Harry, this is the stupidest idea. Why did we have to come here?"

"We didn't. I only said it'd have been nice to learn how to skate and you asked why I never learned."

"But a Muggle place?"

"There are no wizarding ones."

"We could have skated at Malfoy Manor. And been able to warm up in the house with nice hot chocolate and cookies. And with Mum on holiday, we would have had so much privacy."

"Draco."

"Honestly, it would have been nice. All those rooms and no one to interrupt us. And no one would bother us since no one would think that'd we go there."

"Stop."

"I'm just saying. Warmth, privacy. Can't we scrap this idea and just go to the Manor?"

"You think it's terrible I don't know how to skate. You promised to teach me how to skate."

"And you're that dead set on learning? Instead of a nice, warm fuck?"

"Two sets please and ignore him."

"Fine. Be like that."

"Like what?"

"Ignoring me."

"Put your skates on and teach me how to skate. Then later I'm going to make sure you pay for every whine."

"How?"

"Five for each whine."

"So, this is how one is meant to walk on skates..."


End file.
